1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to locking assemblies, and more particularly to a latch and locking assembly for use therewith. For example, the latch may comprise a hasp type latch.
2. Background Art
The use of latches and locking assemblies has been used for centuries. One such latch has been a hasp type latch which includes two components, a hasp member and a locking member. These types of locks suffer from certain drawbacks. Among other drawbacks, there is a need for a simplified locking member which can be utilized reliably for many years in harsh environments. Generally, the current locking members are prone to damage from the elements and the like. Moreover, conventional locking members have been found to be somewhat prone to tampering. Indeed, it is generally the locking member, not the hasp member that is compromised.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hasp type latch and locking assembly which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The invention comprises a latch and locking assembly. The latch comprises a hasp member. The hasp having a base wall, a side wall and an attachment member. The base wall including a mounting structure for mounting the base wall to a first structure. The side wall includes an aperture. The attachment member attaches the base wall to the side wall. The locking assembly comprises a sleeve, a fastening assembly, and a lock. The sleeve includes a body, an axial bore and an opening through the body. The axial bore includes a internal fastener assembly contact surface. The fastening assembly is capable of extending through the sleeve and into engagement with a wall, and includes a collar and a threaded fastener. The collar includes an axial bore mating surface. The threaded fastener includes a tool engagement region and a wall engagement region. The lock includes a portion which is positionable through the at least one opening in the body. The internal fastener assembly contact surface and the axial bore mating surface interface to facilitate rotative and pivotable relative movement of the sleeve and the fastening assembly. In turn, the retained movement of the fastening assembly with rotation of the sleeve is precluded.
In a preferred embodiment, the collar further includes a fastener engagement surface, and the fastener further includes a collar engagement region.
In another preferred embodiment, the collar and the fastener comprise an integrated assembly.
Preferably, the collar further comprises a wall engagement surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the sleeve includes a pair of openings positioned proximate the second end of the body.
In another preferred embodiment, the wall engagement region comprises a threaded region.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the tool engagement region is selected from the group consisting of: a Phillips or flathead screw head, an internal or external multi-sided head, and a bolt head.
In a preferred embodiment, the lock comprises a padlock.
In another preferred embodiment, the lock comprises a lock assembly having an interfering member and an activating means, the interfacing member being selectively extendable away from the sleeve by way of the activating means. In one such embodiment, the activating means comprises one of the group consisting of: key locks, combination locks and electronic locks.
In a preferred embodiment, the lock comprises an outer collar and an activating means. The outer collar has at least one interfering member positioned thereon and is extendable over at least a portion of the sleeve. The activating means is capable of maintaining the outer collar over a portion of the sleeve.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the internal fastener assembly contact surface comprises an internally concave surface.
In one such embodiment, the axial bore mating surface of the collar comprises an outwardly convex surface, capable of interfacing with the internally concave surface of the internal fastener assembly contact surface.
Preferably, the attachment assembly of the latch comprises a hinge.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment assembly of the latch is positioned at an end of the side wall opposite of the aperture extending therethrough.
In a preferred embodiment, the aperture includes a recessed region, the sleeve includes a protrusion region along a portion thereof, the lock being configured so as to selectively enable and prohibit the relative movement of the sleeve and the fastening assembly so as to enable the locking of the sleeve in a configuration wherein the recessed region of the aperture and the protrusion region of the sleeve do not correspond.